far_lands_or_bustfandomcom-20200215-history
Tomb Raider (1996) - Level 13: Natla's Mines
Tomb Raider (1996) - Level 13: Natla's Mines is the thirteenth episode of Tomb Raider (1996). Video Overview Kurt introduces people to the part of game where they take your guns, and says this is the fourth world of the game. As he makes his way through easy tunnel puzzles, Kurt wonders if this subconsciously influenced his future series. Drawing out a boat, Kurt laughs at how he could see it earlier in widescreen, reminiscent of a scene in Max Payne. Pushing his way back into the main room, Kurt thinks he sees a secret he doesn’t know how to get to. Avoiding falling traps in rail lines, Kurt is confused about why he was let in that area. Realizing he now can’t get a secret, Kurt reloads the game right as someone says they don’t think it’s a secret in chat. He sees he can’t get to that area anyway and almost falls in a lava trap. He runs into the cowboy henchman who chased him until he seals him off, but he teleports and fires through walls. Passing a floating room, he lowers it with a chain and notices the glass has streaking like in Minecraft. Noticing the room resets if he leaves, Kurt angsts over his inability to enter the room. Answering a question he says he bought this game after the PlayStation 1 they got had a demo disk for Tomb Raider II in 1997. Running from the cowboy henchmen he falls in a lava trap and laughs at the awful burning animation. Quickly getting back where he was he finds himself in a wall climb section over magma and falls and dies. Surviving the parkour section he gets his way blocked by a boulder, Kurt upset at himself for snarking at it until he notices its resemblance to a meatball. Loading an old save, Kurt nabs a secret to get his shotgun back. Passing TNT crates and continuing to climb through the cave, Kurt thinks the game won’t be finished this stream. Making his way deeper, Kurt thinks he may be going further than he wants to go in search of the last necessary fuse and his guns. He then encounters and is killed by the skateboarding henchman. Kurt thinks he was not supposed to make it past the cowboy. Concerned he is going out of order, Kurt kills the skateboarder. Progressing and avoiding the meatball rocks, Kurt thinks they’ve skipped the fuse plot to get pistols. He reaches the inside of a pyramid, and realizes that he potentially has screwed the level. Dying and retiring to the skater park, Kurt aimlessly runs around saying with the last fuse he should’ve killed the cowboy but managed to escape and is quite heartbroken at the prospect of not getting all of Lara’s guns back. Climbing around to try and finish it, Kurt holds this as proof of his worry about points of no returns. Advancing to the endgame, Kurt kills a henchmen who drops a shotgun, whispering ‘scum sucker’ to him as he dies. Reaching the end, Kurt says he almost used Larson as his channel name but it was taken. Taking a second to do something on Craigslist, Kurt does a final sweep for secrets and heads to the exit. He laughs at how confused the cowboy must be that everybody else died.